Happy Endings, New Beginnings?
by Ten and Rose-Eternal Love
Summary: It's Rose's wedding day, but one important person is missing in all the chaos and because of that, will she have her happy ending or not? This is a possible one shot thing I thought of and just had to write down. Please be gentle with comments if you can!


Life in the universe was going on as normal. Down on planet Earth in Europe, London, England to be exact, in a large beautiful mansion in a beautifully decorated bedroom an alarm clock buzzed. Rose Tyler slapped the snooze button and rolled back over in bed. She was so tired and for some crazy reason she really did not want to get up. Not even 30 seconds later, a loud knock came on her door. Rose pulled her comforter over her head and rolled on her side with a big groan.

"Rose, time to get up sweetheart! You have to get ready honey, we seriously cannot be late! Rose, Rose? Rose, are you even listening to me?" Jackie Tyler opened the door to see her daughter snoozing away. She sighed as she went over and tried to shake Rose awake. "Hello Rose! Good morning! Today is your wedding day; you have to get up sweetheart, please!"

"I am up mum!" Rose sat up as Jackie sighed and asked her daughter to get ready. After five more minutes, Rose took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. She was soon bombarded by her bridesmaids who kept congratulating her and showering her with well wishes. Rose smiled as best as she could but there was someone missing that was not here right now, someone who would help her in all this craziness. The Doctor.

When she first met that crazy alien, there was just something about him that fascinated her. Whether he said fantastic about thirty times a day or took her to faraway places, she always enjoyed his company. He was a relief from the boring and mundane life she led. She will never forget what they told each other in 1869 Cardiff, fighting off the Gelth. "I'm so glad I met you." It was true-they were glad they met. They went through so much together.

Even after he regenerated, she began to love him even more than before. She even left Mickey behind to be with the Doctor. She felt useless without him, just like what she told Jackie the Christmas he regenerated. She thought that they were going to be together forever. However, after being sucked into an alternate world at Canary Wharf and what happened at Bad Wolf Bay, she was alone again. She wished he were here right now.

Soon everyone got ready. The bridesmaids wore light pink dresses with black belts. Jackie helped Rose put her long blonde hair in a bun and did her makeup. Rose then got into her dress. It was satin and fit off her shoulders perfectly. Rose then put on her veil and faced the mirror. Then it hit her. Today was her wedding day. The happiest day of her life. Yet why was she so sad? "Oh Doctor, I wish you were here to see me right now." She sighed as she began to think of him. "Come on Rose, time to go!" Jackie's voice called from downstairs, breaking into Rose's thoughts. Rose weakly smiled as she left the room.

Rose came downstairs and after oohing and ahhing over her dress and taking some pictures, they were off. Rose just looked out of the window as she and Pete rode in the main car on the way to the church. (Jackie and the bridesmaids were in the car behind them.) During the ride, Pete noticed something wrong with Rose. She was supposed to be happy today but she wasn't. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"Rose?" "Yeah?" "What's the matter sweetheart; you seem a little bit distracted today?" "No dad, I'm fine. I am just thinking about the wedding. A little bit nervous I guess." "Okay." He paused. "Say, you're not thinking about the Doctor, are you?" Rose looked at Pete. "No, no. All right yes. My mind keeps going back to when we were at Canary Wharf and the day I said goodbye to him at Bad Wolf Bay. Those memories are going to haunt me the rest of my life."

Pete gently touched his daughter's hand. "Rose I think you are doing the right thing by getting married today. Just don't ever forget everything you had with the Doctor. He was the one who changed your life. Because of him, we are in each other's lives. You loved him, probably just as much as I love your mum if not more. If it wasn't for you and Jackie, I don't where I would be. You are pretty lucky to have him in your life." "We both are." Rose replied as she gripped his hand, smiling for the rest of the journey.

The group got to the wedding about thirty minutes before the ceremony to meet up with the groomsmen. Mickey walked up to Rose and hugged her. "You look absolutely beautiful, Rose. " "Thanks!" "So are you ready to go through with this? Last chance to run before it's too late." He joked. "I think I can manage. I think it's the right thing to do. Besides, I have been waiting for this day my entire life." Mickey smiled before Jake asked to speak to him on the other side of the room. Rose was happy Mickey was still her friend after everything they had been through together.

The next thirty minutes for Rose went by like a blur. Soon she and Pete were standing at the entrance of the church, ready to walk in. The ushers closed the door before Rose could get a long look inside. "Ready?" Pete said looking at her. She smiled at him as she pulled part of her veil in front of her face. "Ready." She said as the bridal march began to play and the doors to the church opened.

Rose smiled and looked around as she and Pete walked down the aisle together. There was no turning back for her now. Finally, father and daughter were up in the front of the church. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the vicar said. "Her mother and I." Pete said, lifting up part of her veil and giving her a kiss on the cheek, the two exchanged 'I love you's' and he gave her hand to her fianceé.

He lifted her veil behind her head and she could finally see his face. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes, wanting to run her hands through his tall brown hair, tickle his sideburns, and to kiss his sweet silky lips. She wanted to say so much to him. Finally, she decided to say the one thing that she wanted to say to him for the longest time-and this time she really meant it.

"I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, Rose."

They smiled as they faced the vicar and then he began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved…"


End file.
